Danse Macabre
by Myaka
Summary: Sam sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne pouvait l'identifier, cela semblait ancrer si profondément en lui... Une chose qui le rongeait, petit à petit, ne lui laissant plus que dégoût de lui même. Où se trouvait la vérité, sinon ailleurs. FINIE
1. Chapitre 1

**Note de l'Auteur :** Je me lance dans la rédaction d'une fic qui est censée être composée de plusieurs chapitres. Combien exactement ? Je l'ignore, comme à chaque fois que je commence une histoire, d'ailleurs. Rassurez-vous donc !

**Spoilers :** Saison 1 & 2. Et parfois sûrement quelques allusions à la saison 3 qui passe en ce moment et que je suis. Mais je ne pense pas mettre de gros spoilers, il s'agira plutôt de quelques clins d'œil. A dire vrai, je dirais presque que cette fic pourrait même se placer dans la saison 3…

**Disclaimer **: Dean & Sam Winchester, Bobby, et tous les personnages que je pourrais être amenée à utiliser par la suite, ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf exceptions, qui seront alors signalées, le temps voulu.

**Dédicace :** Je dédicace cette fic à… Gibi. Elle [je crois que c'est bien une fille ' ne le saura sûrement jamais, mais c'est un peu grâce à elle que je me suis finalement lancée dans l'aventure d'une fic Supernatural. Pas dans l'espoir de la surpasser ou quoi que ce soit, mais ses fics donnent des envies créatrices. Et c'est vraiment le plus beau compliment que l'on puisse faire à une histoire selon moi… :)

**Danse Macabre**

Chapitre 1

Sam se laissa lourdement retomber en arrière. D'une main tremblante, il essuya son front couvert de sueur, et laissa échapper un sifflement haletant. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa droite, il fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait pas réveillé Dean lors de ses tribulations nocturnes. Les images de son cauchemard revenaient encore devant ses yeux par intermittence, comme pour l'amener à constater avec plus de précision la violence dont il avait été le témoin et surtout… l'instigateur.

Après avoir calmé les battements de son cœur, Sam repoussa les draps qui collaient désagréablement à sa peau moite et abandonna son lit pour rejoindre la fenêtre. S'asseyant sur le rebord poussiéreux, il écarta un pan de rideau et observa la lune dont les rayons éclairaient la cour du motel où Dean et lui s'étaient arrêtés pour la nuit. Les ombres qui s'étendaient sur le sol ressemblaient à ces monstres, sortis de l'imaginaire populaire ; et, à cette vision, le cauchemar de Sam lui revint à l'esprit avec davantage d'intensité.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces images défilaient-elles dans sa tête ainsi, semblant appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre ? Quelqu'un qui prenait plaisir à les lui imposer, réduisant ses nuits à une horrible ritournelle qui paraissait ne pas avoir de fin… Ce n'étaient pas des visions, Sam le savait. Il n'en avait plus eu depuis la mort du Démon aux Yeux-Jaunes. Mais ces cauchemards, qui revenaient sans cesse, lui procuraient autant d'anxiété et d'appréhension que ces anciens pouvoirs… Il n'en avait, bien sûr, pas parlé à Dean. Avait-il le droit de se plaindre à son aîné alors qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un an à vivre ? Et cela, par sa faute… Non, décidemment, Sam se devait de régler cette histoire seul, et cela l'effrayait au plus haut point.

Le jeune Winchester ne parvenait pas à faire abstraction de la vision qu'il avait de lui, abattant une hache sur le crâne d'un homme qui levait les bras sur son visage, dans une attitude suppliante… Il frissonna, sans pouvoir déterminer si c'était dû à la globale fraîcheur de la chambre ou à cette ronde infernale qui tournait sans relâche dans sa tête…

Qu'est ce que tout cela pouvait-il vouloir dire ?

**.oOo.**

« Sam… Hého, Sammy, tu m'écoutes ?"

L'interpellé détacha son regard du paysage qui défilait et porta son attention sur un Dean qui le fixait d'un œil furibond, visiblement excédé.

« Quoi ? s'enquit le jeune Winchester en chassant l'air distrait qu'il affichait.

- Tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que je te racontais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais siii, tu me disais que… »

Mais Sam eut le bon goût de ne pas aller plus loin, et sa protestation mourut sur ses lèvres. Penaud, il fixa ses mains dans le but évident d'échapper au regard perçant de son frère, et finit par avouer d'une voix légèrement contrite :

« Hummm, il est possible que je me sois laissé distraire, en effet…

- Sammy… soupira Dean à ses côtés, avant de reprendre. Je parlais pourtant de quelque chose de vraiment important !!!

- Une nouvelle chasse ? l'interrogea Sam dont l'intérêt avait été ravivé.

- Non, bien plus important ! » le contra son aîné en détournant un instant les yeux de la route de manière à lui faire face lorsqu'il lâcha, un sourire ravi aux lèvres. « L'endroit où nous allons nous arrêter pour dîner !! »

Sam resta un instant sans pouvoir prononcer un mot. Le dîner ? Il avait parfois du mal à concevoir qu'une chose aussi banale que cela pouvait être au centre de leurs préoccupations. Mais Dean était Dean… Et même au seuil de la mort, rien n'était plus important que la qualité – et la quantité – de ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette. Après avoir lâcher un « Ohh » sceptique, Sam détourna le regard, reportant son attention sur la route.

« 'Oh' ? C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? s'étonna Dean. Qu'est ce qu'on se fait ce soir ? Pizza ? Hamburger ? Pancakes ?

- Pancakes ? Le soir ? réagit enfin Sam en grimaçant de dégoût.

- Pourquoi pas ?! » rétorqua Dean un sourire enchanté aux lèvres. « Innovons veux-tu ! »

Il ne reçut en tout et pour tout qu'un simple haussement d'épaules désintéressé en guise de réponse. Dean arqua un sourcil interrogateur, avant de porter un regard soucieux sur son cadet qui fixait la route, amorphe. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer l'étrange comportement qu'adoptait Sam depuis quelques temps…. Et Dean, bien qu'en sursit, était en pleine possession de ses facultés. Aussi suivait-il, avec une anxiété grandissante, l'évolution du comportement de son cadet qui se renfermait de plus en plus sur lui-même au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Il avait bien essayé de le faire parler, mais Sam tenait plus de leur père qu'il ne le pensait : lorsqu'il voulait garder quelque chose pour lui, il était bien difficile de le faire renoncer à ce silence imposé. Dean ne renonçait pas, néanmoins, et tous les jours, s'évertuait à savoir ce qui turlupinait son frère à ce point. N'était-ce pas son devoir d'aîné de chasser les mauvais fantômes qui rôdaient dans la tête de son Sammy ? Les yeux fixés sur les virages de la route qui s'annonçaient, Dean se promit mentalement de parvenir à faire parler le jeune homme récalcitrant avant la fin de la semaine, quelque soit le moyen qu'il devrait employer pour cela…

La suite des événements allait lui donner raison : Sam ne parviendrait pas à lui cacher son secret bien longtemps. Mais Dean n'aurait pas besoin d'user de menaces pour découvrir ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit du jeune Winchester…


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note de l'Auteur : **Et voici le second chapitre. Je n'aurais pas trop traîné pour l'écrire… J'espère que vous serez satisfaits ! Merci aux lecteurs qui me suivent…

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de la série Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'écris qu'à des fins distractives et ne reçoit, à ce titre, aucune rémunération.

Chapitre 2

« Sammy !!! » cria Dean d'une voix pressante.

Sam se retourna précipitamment. Il n'eut que le temps de voir une silhouette noire lui sauter dessus, avant que ses jambes ne cèdent sous le poids, et qu'il ne s'écroule lourdement sur le sol. La respiration coupée sous le choc, il tâcha immédiatement de rejeter son assaillant sur le côté de manière à reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Peine perdue… Il se sentit agrippé par le col et plaqué contre le bitume ; sa tête heurta violement le sol, et Sam grimaça de douleur. Ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard luisant du démon qui lui adressa un rictus peut engageant.

Rassemblant ses dernières forces, Sam se tendit brusquement, et réussit à percuter son agresseur de son épaule, le déséquilibrant – certes légèrement – mais assez pour lui permettre de rouler sur le côté et d'échapper à sa prise. Lestement, il se remit sur ses jambes, et s'écarta de quelques pas, remettant ainsi en place cette distance de sécurité qui n'aurait jamais dû disparaître aussi facilement. Au lieu de paraître furieux que sa proie lui ait échappé, le démon se remit posément sur ses jambes, un œil que Sam aurait qualifié de 'bienveillant' posé sur lui. La main du jeune Winchester s'affermit sur la barre de fer qu'il avait ramassé au passage en se relevant ; ce comportement plus que suspect étant loin de le rassurer.

« Sam, tu vas bien ? »

L'interpellé se permit un léger coup d'œil sur sa gauche, où Dean tenait aussi un démon en respect.

« Tout va bien… lui répondit-il en reportant son attention sur le possédé en face de lui.

- Non, je ne dirais pas ça, le coupa Dean visiblement énervé. Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas rester en Enfer, vous les Démons ? Je commence à en avoir assez : si vous n'étiez pas arrivés, j'aurais sûrement fini dans le même lit que cette jolie serveuse et…

- Pourquoi on ne reste pas en Enfer ? l'interrompit la voix sarcastique du démon à la gauche de Sam. Tu le comprendras bien assez vite, ne t'en fais pas. Tu te crois meilleur que nous peut-être ? Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de te rappeler que bientôt tu nous tiendras compagnie… »

Comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ce que Dean avait fait pour le sauver, la gorge de Sam se serra, rendant sa respiration douloureuse.

« Tais-toi », siffla-t-il, le regard rendu fiévreux.

Le Démon fit craquer les cervicales de l'homme – plus de toute jeunesse – dont il avait emprunté le corps et ne daigna répondre à Sam que par un regard narquois. A son tour, la personne en face du cadet des Winchester prit la parole :

« Tu ne peux pas être sauvé… Tu es condamné à rejoindre les démons que tu as envoyé là-bas. J'attends ce moment avec impatience ! Je me demande si tu ne seras pas celui qui hurlera le plus, Dean…

- ASSEZ !!! hurla Sam. Sa raison semblait s'être envolée en même temps que ces terribles paroles, criantes de vérité, avant été prononcées. D'un élan meurtrier il se jeta sur lui.

A l'instant même où il bondissait, il sentit une colère et une haine déferler en lui, comme un volcan qui venait de se réveiller après un long sommeil. Il prit conscience que ces sentiments n'étaient pas uniquement provoqués par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Quelque chose de plus profond paraissait être en train de se manifester. Mais Sam mit de côté ses réflexions : ce ressenti le portait en avant, mieux que quiconque, mieux que n'importe quel stimulant.

Avec une violence inouïe et une rapidité étonnante, il abattit la barre de fer sur le crâne de l'homme possédé qui s'écroula, raide mort. Un halot de sang ne tarda pas à se former autour de la tête de sa victime. Après un dernier soubresaut, elle s'immobilisa à jamais. Haletant, Sam regardait la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, ne parvenant pas à faire un lien entre le cadavre à ses pieds, et sa propre personne. En apercevant un nuage noir s'élever du corps de l'homme avachi, il recula de quelques pas, assistant impuissant à la fuite du démon qui ne tarda pas à s'évanouir dans le ciel.

Légèrement hagard, Sam tourna la tête vers son frère qui le fixait, pantelant. Ses bras pendaient le long de son corps, et à ses pieds, inutile, le cadet aperçut confusément le colt que Dean avait laissé tomber sous le choc.

« Dean, le démon… » fit Sam d'une voix légèrement enrouée.

Entendre la voix de son frère fit reprendre pied à Dean. Il tourna vivement le regard là où se trouvait l'homme lors de leur affrontement pour se rendre compte qu'il avait filé, profitant de la diversion provoquée par Sam. Un juron retentit dans la nuit…

Il passa une main maladroite dans ses cheveux. Il s'était rarement senti aussi perdu qu'en ce moment. Il n'osa tourner le regard vers son cadet qui, il le comprit, était en train d'assimiler ce qu'il avait fait. La faible voix qui ne tarda pas à se faire entendre, corrobora son impression.

« Dean… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

- T'étais en colère, grogna-t-il, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il était en train de chercher une excuse à Sammy. Une manière comme une autre de se raccrocher aux branches, de pouvoir toujours penser que rien n'avait changé, ce qui, Dean le savait, était ridicule et totalement faux.

- J'ai perdu les pédales, souffla son frère. Je… La façon dont il parlait de toi… Tu comprends ? »

Dean perçut la pointe de désespoir qui se trouvait dans sa voix. Sam attendait son approbation, et confusément il comprit qu'il se devait de la lui donner. L'enjeu était trop important, et même si voir ce déferlement de violence chez son 'si calme frère' l'avait profondément ébranlé, il se força à sourire et à croiser son regard.

« C'est okay, Sammy… Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Ce fils de pute l'avait bien cherché non ? » [1

Non. Bien sûr que non, il ne l'avait pas mérité. Même si Dean se serait tué sur le champ plutôt que de le dire à haute voix devant son frère, il était bien obligé d'admettre que Sam, pendant un instant, n'avait plus fait de distinction entre le démon et la personne qu'il avait possédé. Tout cela ne s'étant résulté que par la mort d'un innocent… Dean dû réprimé un frisson lorsque la scène lui repassa devant les yeux, par flashs. Il détourna la tête pour que son frère ne voit pas son trouble.

« Allez, on rentre au motel. On aura du boulot demain… » lâcha-t-il sur un ton qu'il voulut le plus naturel possible.

Sam ne lui répondit pas, mais lui emboîta le pas, signe qu'il approuvait. Dean sentait son regard sur sa nuque. Un regard brûlant de culpabilité, d'incompréhension et de désespoir mêlées. Plusieurs fois il fut tenté de se retourner et d'assurer à Sammy que ce n'était rien, que ça arrivait à tout le monde de se laisser dépasser pour ses sentiments… Mais à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à le faire, il était retenu par quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir. De… la répulsion ? Dean chassa cette idée, mais elle subsistait toujours, s'insinuant toujours plus profondément en lui, vicieusement.

Dean jeta finalement un regard en arrière, et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Sam. Mais était-ce bien Sam ? Les paroles du Démons aux Yeux Jaunes lui revinrent à l'esprit avec davantage de force que jamais.

Quelle part de Sam avait fait preuve de tant de haine, ce soir-là ? Dean n'aurait pas su le dire, et il doutait même que son frère soit capable de faire la part des choses sur son acte. Soucieux, il baissa la tête et continua d'avancer, en silence. Mais c'était sans compter sur Sam qui, brusquement, lâcha ces mots qui tombèrent, telle une bombe, dans l'oreille de Dean :

« Je suis devenu un monstre, n'est-ce pas ? »

---

[1 Dean étant plutôt vulgaire lorsque ses nerfs sont mis à rude épreuve dans la série, j'ai pensé qu'il était judicieux de reprendre son expression favorite…


	3. Chapitre 3

**Note de l'Auteur :** Je commence à y voir un peu plus clair dans cette fic. Je sais davantage où je vais. Pour vous, ça ne change pas grand chose, mais pour moi… c'est plutôt agréable : je n'ai plus l'impression d'avancer à tâtons.

**Disclaimer :** Sam & Dean Winchester ne m'appartiennent pas, heureusement pour eux…

Chapitre 3

Dean Winchester avait toujours été ce qu'on appelle une 'tête brûlée'. Il oubliait souvent de réfléchir avant d'agir et il ne dénombrait plus toutes les fois où il avait été amené à le regretter amèrement. Mais depuis quelques jours, jamais Dean n'avait autant réfléchi à une situation donnée. Jamais il n'avait fait autant le tour de la question, soulevant les interrogations qui devaient être soulevées, enchaînant théories sur hypothèses, jusqu'à en oublier de dormir…

Car s'il n'avait pas reparlé avec Sam de ce qui s'était passé quelques nuits plus tôt dans cette rue obscure, il avait prit le temps d'y penser. Les gestes si détachés et si implacables de son frère lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire, comme pour lui signifier quelque chose. Quoi ? Dean aurait payé très cher pour le savoir… Il s'était fait plus attentif que jamais aux faits et gestes de Sam ; mais mis à part ces cauchemars qui semblaient harceler le jeune homme lors de son sommeil, rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Dean avait l'impression d'avoir en face de lui le Sam qu'il avait toujours connu, et cela le perturbait plus qu'il n'aurait su l'exprimer. Car comment pouvait-il prévenir ses accès de fureur s'il n'arrivait pas à trouver ce qui n'allait pas chez Sammy ?

Alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion pour la énième fois, allongé sur le lit de fortune de leur motel, le regard de Sam se posa sur lui. Dean y lut une interrogation muette, et la question qui sortit bientôt des lèvres de son cadet, confirma son analyse :

« Dean, je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? »

Légèrement mal à l'aise d'être ainsi surpris en train de le dévisager, Dean détourna les yeux et se mit à fixer le plafond, terrain bien plus neutre et moins propice aux questions. Mais Sam avait, semble-t-il, décidé de ne pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. D'une voix un tantinet agacée, il reprit :

« Je commence à en avoir assez de ce jeu-là…

- Quel jeu ? répondit mécaniquement Dean, l'œil toujours rivé sur le plafond.

- Tu sais bien… marmonna Sam en faisait un large geste de la main, pour ponctuer ses dires. Cette manière que tu as de ne pas parler pendant des heures tout en me fixant comme si… comme si… »

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge, refusant de sortir. Sam baissa la tête et soupira profondément, tachant d'évacuer la tension accumulée pendant les derniers jours.

« Comme si… Quoi, Sammy ? le relança finalement Dean qui ne pouvait se résoudre à contempler son frère abattu de la sorte.

Ses yeux avaient glissé le long du mur pour se poser sur les épaules de son cadet, qui mit un certain temps avant de répondre.

«Comme si j'allais encore tuer quelqu'un… Comme si j'étais un monstre, Dean. Parce que c'est ce que tu penses, hein ? » lâcha enfin le jeune homme, la voix lourde de fatalité.

Le sang de Dean se figea dans ses veines. Avait-il fait une erreur en gardant ses pensées pour lui ? Il n'avait pas voulu inquiéter Sam avec ses suspicions, mais il se rendait maintenant compte à quelque point cela avait été stupide de sa part : nul doute que son frère se tracassait autant –voir même davantage – que lui au sujet de ce qui lui était arrivé. Ne pouvant l'expliquer, il en était arrivé à la terrible conclusion qu'il n'était en rien différent des démons qu'il renvoyait en enfer.

Etouffant un juron, Dean se redressa promptement, et rejoignit Sam qui le suivit mollement du regard.

« Je t'interdis de dire ça ! » gronda l'aîné des Winchester en se saisissant de l'épaule de son cadet.

Sam et lui se fixèrent un instant dans les yeux, puis le plus jeune détourna la tête, comme vaincu d'avance.

« Sammy, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais… ce n'est pas toi, tu m'entends ?

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? rétorqua l'interpellé en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, signe de son scepticisme.

- Je te connais ! explosa Dean, qui sentait sortir toute sa frustration de ne rien pouvoir faire pour aider son frère. La personne qui a tué ce démon, ce n'était pas toi, je le sais… Tu ne peux pa…

- Tais-toi, Dean !!! » l'interrompit violement Sam, tout en se dégageant de la pression qu'exerçait l'aîné des Winchester sur son épaule.

Il se leva et recula de quelques pas, sous l'œil surpris de son grand frère. La respiration rendu saccadée par l'émotion qui l'envahissait, il se reprit néanmoins pour dire :

« Tu CROIS me connaître… Comme tout le monde, comme Papa pensait savoir ce qui était mieux pour moi. Tu ne peux pas concevoir que je puisse être autre chose que le petit frère idéal que tu imagines avoir ? Je n'ai peut-être plus envie d'être ce 'gentil' Sammy, la… ! »

Ses yeux étaient comme fous, et la sueur dégoulinait de son front, comme s'il était sujet à une forte fièvre. Inquiet, Dean essaya de le calmer. Prudemment, il s'avança vers lui, les mains tendues en signe d'apaisement.

« Sammy, calme toi. Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens…

- Aucun sens ? Aucun sens ??! répéta son jeune frère avec un rictus qui provoqua un frisson d'appréhension chez Dean.

- Sammy, chuchota-t-il presque, espérant que le fait d'entendre son prénom, ramènerait son frère à la raison. Je sais qui tu es vraiment… Et toi aussi, hein ? Au fond de toi… »

Sam ne bougeait plus et Dean se décida à faire deux pas de plus, se mettant à porter de main de son cadet.

« Hey… On en parle plus, okay ? Je suis sur que t'as faim, lâcha-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulu rendre la plus légère possible. Si on allait manger un morceau… »

Se disant, il posa un main confiante sur l'épaule de Sam. Ce qui suivit alors arriva à une telle vitesse que Dean douta de l'avoir vécu. Il vit le regard de Sammy se durcir, perdant cet éclat qu'il connaissait pour ne plus refléter qu'une haine viscérale. Un violent coup s'abattit à la base de son cou, et il s'écroula sur le sol. Alors qu'il tentait de reprendre ses esprits, il vit se pencher sur lui la silhouette de Sam, rendit incertaine par la brume qui s'étendait devant ses yeux. Il entraperçut le bras de son frère se lever, menaçant, et il ferma les yeux, attendant le coup qui devait fatalement suivre.

Mais au lieu de la douleur qu'il attendait, ce fut un horrible cri qui parvint à ses oreilles. Alors qu'il se redressait, alarmé, cherchant des yeux son frère, il aperçut sa silhouette avachie dans le coin de la pièce.

Sam se tenait la tête en étau entre ses mains, et hurlait, hurlait, hurlait… semblant vouloir rompre ses cordes vocales. Stupéfait, Dean assistait à la scène sans réagir. Il croisa alors le regard de Sammy. Un regard emplit de douleur mais surtout – et Dean s'en effraya – d'une terreur et d'un désespoir sans nom.

Secoué, il mit un moment avant de se rendre compte que Sam avait cessé de hurler. Tremblant, il fixait toujours Dean, comme si ce dernier avait le pouvoir de le ramener de là où il se trouvait. Un endroit dont Dean ne connaissait rien, mais dont il imaginait aisément l'horreur. Soudainement, le corps de Sam se relâcha et le jeune homme se laissa glisser sur le sol. Dean eut juste le temps de l'entendre murmurer quelques mots avant qu'il ne se laissa aller à l'inconscience :

« Sortez… Sortez de ma tête… »


	4. Chapitre 4

**Note de l'Auteur :** Hummm, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps pour écrire ce chapitre que je ne l'avais fait pour les précédents. Pourquoi ? Ca ne vous intéresse pas vraiment, hein… Tout ce qui compte c'est qu'il soit là, sur vos écrans !

Je me suis décidée à donner un conseil de musique à écouter pour chaque chapitre. Pour celui-ci ce sera : Like a Monster - **Indochine**

**Disclaimer : **Une nouvelle fois, les personnages utilisés dans ce chapitre, à savoir Dean et Sam Winchester ne m'appartiennent pas.

Chapitre 4

'Claaac'

La douleur de la gifle qu'on venait de lui administrer, amena Sam à reprendre contact avec la réalité, et d'une manière plutôt brutale. Sursautant sous le choc, il ouvrit des yeux vitreux et se mit à balayer la pièce du regard, à la recherche d'indices qui auraient pu lui indiquer ce qui était en train de se passer. Sa tête était bourdonnante, et il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de se qu'il faisait là, assis, - il venait de s'en rendre compte – et attaché fermement. Sa vision, d'abord troublée, s'éclaircit, et il finit par se rendre compte que quelqu'un l'observait attentivement. Il ouvrit la bouche, et prononça, la voix rendue pâteuse par sa précédente perte de connaissance :

« Dean ? »

Il ne reçut pour toute réponse qu'un regard soupçonneux de la part de son frère qui le contourna pour vérifier une nouvelle fois la solidité de ses liens. En sentant la morsure de la corde utilisée par son aîné pour l'entraver, la mémoire de Sam se remit brutalement en route. Les souvenirs qui revenaient lui rendirent la respiration difficile. Avait-il vraiment… ?

« Oh mon dieu, Dean… Je suis désolé… fit-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme qui se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

Sam se mordit violemment la lèvre. Il avait été a deux doigts de frapper son frère… Peut-être même serait-il allé plus loin s'il n'était pas parvenu à arrêter la progression de cette fureur qui avait prit soudainement possession de lui. Il sentait qu'il frôlait le point de nom retour. Effaré, il contempla son aîné qui s'affairait, fouillant dans son sac, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose.

« Dean, dis quelque chose, je t'en prie… » murmura-t-il au supplice d'être ignoré de la sorte.

Un tremblement nerveux agita sa lèvre supérieure, la découvrant dans un rictus. Il baissa la tête, déboussolée. L'idée qu'il aurait pu tuer son frère le rendait légèrement nauséeux. Il ferma les yeux, la tête lui tournant.

« Qui es-tu ? » claqua alors la voix de Dean, le ramenant brutalement à la réalité.

Sam leva les yeux, interrogatif.

« Mais… c'est moi, Sam…

- Tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile ? J'ai bien compris que tu avais possédé Sammy, ordure ! » rétorqua Dean passablement furieux en s'avançant.

Le plus jeune des Winchester prit alors conscience que Dean portait une petite fiole d'eau bénite dans sa main droite et qu'il avait calé une Bible sous son bras valide. En baissant les yeux, il s'aperçut également que son frère avait tracé un cercle d'enfermement sur le sol. Perplexe, il reporta son attention sur son aîné qui le fixait avec animosité.

« Dean… Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, mais… je ne suis pas possédé, j'en suis sûr ! » tenta-t-il tout en sachant pertinemment que son aîné n'avait aucune raison de le croire sur parole.

En effet, Dean eut un ricanement sinistre et répliqua, ironique :

« Parce que c'est vrai que vous les démons, vous êtes réputés pour votre grand sens de l'honneur !

- Dean, je te jure… » siffla Sam en tirant sur ses liens.

Son frère l'arrêta d'un geste. Le regard glacial, il ouvrit la fiole en argent, espérant l'effrayer par ses manières. Sam soupira. Après tout, il ne risquait rien. Dean s'apercevrait bien vite de son erreur… L'eau bénite ne lui ferait rien, et il serait bien obligé d'admettre qu'il disait la vérité. En effet, lorsque Dean constata que Sam ne faisait que s'ébrouer sous l'effet de l'humidité, il arqua un sourcil surpris.

Mais contrairement à ce que pensait le jeune homme, il refusa d'admettre simplement le fait que Sam n'était pas possédé… Reprenant son air menaçant, il se jeta sur son frère et le plaqua en arrière, après l'avoir saisi par le col.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça, encore ? Tu vas laisser mon frère !!! Je te préviens…

- Dean, c'est moi, je te dis !!! » hurla Sam, passablement agacé par l'obstination bornée de son frère.

Surpris par cet excès de colère, Dean recula d'un pas. Il semblait ne plus savoir que croire. Sam en profita pour lui parler de nouveau :

« Je te jure qu'il n'y a que moi, ici… Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais c'est fini pour l'instant, et tu perds du temps en essayant d'ôter un démon, qui n'existe pas, de mon corps… »

L'argument sembla porter. Après un instant d'hésitation, Dean prononça simplement :

« Bitch ? »

Ce à quoi, Sam s'empressa de répondre, avec un grand sourire :

« Jerk ! » [1

Avec soulagement, il vit Dean s'approcher et passer derrière lui. Il sentit ses mains triturer un moment les cordes et la tension autour de ses mains se relâcha. Il poussa un soupire, heureux que toute cette mascarade prenne enfin fin. Il quitta la chaise et clopina en direction du lit le plus proche sur le lequel il se laissa tomber. Là, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, il malaxa ses poignets meurtris, l'esprit ailleurs. Dean se chargea de le ramener à ce qui les intéressait.

« Okay… Là, t'es Sammy. Mais tout à l'heure, c'était pas toi, j'en suis sûr. »

Sam abandonna sa contemplation des murs blancs pour porter son regard sur son frère qui le dévisageait, inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Las, Sam ne répondit que par un lourd haussement d'épaules fataliste.

« Il semblerait qu'on ne puisse pas échapper à son destin, hein ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Il mit un moment à répondre, et lorsqu'il le fit, ce fut d'une voix si faible que Dean du tendre l'oreille pour être sûr de bien tout entendre :

« J'étais sensé devenir un tueur… On m'a tué. J'étais Game Over… Mais tu m'as fait revenir dans la course, non ? Alors peut-être que tout recommence… »

Dean secoua la tête vivement, refusant la possibilité émise par son frère.

« C'est impossible ! Le démon aux Yeux Jaunes est mort ! Pourquoi tu…

- Je ne sais pas, Dean. Je ne fais que… constater.

- Hey ! Tu vas pas abandonner, maintenant !! » s'insurgea Dean en attrapant un pan de la chemise de Sam.

Ce dernier évita son regard et lâcha, amèrement :

« Je me serai peut-être battu, avant… mais maintenant, à quoi bon ?

- A quoi bon ? Mais enfin, comment peux-tu dire ça, Sammy ?! s'indigna Dean.

- Tu vas mourir, Dean, rappela durement son cadet en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Je vais me retrouver seul… On se bat quand on a quelque chose à gagner. Je n'ai plus rien… Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste, tu comprends ça ?

Dean aurait voulu lui dire que tout s'arrangerait, qu'il finirait par trouver un moyen pour que tout rentre ans l'ordre… Mais ces paroles sonnaient si faux à ses oreilles avant même de les avoir prononcées qu'il préféra s'abstenir.

Il ne put que baisser les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard brûlant de reproches de son petit frère.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Note de l'Auteur :** Hummm… Y'a encore quelqu'un ? Oo' J'espère.. Parce que vu le temps que j'ai mis pour écrire ce chapitre, je ne serai pas étonnée si vous aviez tous déserté. M'enfin je garde espoir. J'avais quelques problèmes avec ma trame… Ca m'a un peu ennuyé, et du coup j'ai laissé la fic de côté. Mais je l'ai reprise, et je sais comment elle finira donc ça devrait aller mieux !

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout aux autres.

**Conseil de musique :** In the Shadows – The Rasmus

Chapitre 5

Un hurlement.

Sam venait de plaquer au sol l'homme d'une trentaine qu'ils recherchaient depuis 3 jours. Dean et lui s'étaient finalement décidés à reprendre la chasse, après s'être mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il ne leur servirait à rien de rester enfermer dans leur petite chambre d'hôtel plus longtemps. Sam avait même émis le vague espoir d'en apprendre plus sur ce qui lui arrivait par le démon qu'ils attraperaient.

Il roula sur le sol, de manière à se retrouver au dessus de l'homme qui lui lança un regard d'avertissement qu'il ignora. Dean, debout à ses côtés, observait la scène, prêt à intervenir au moindre signe de faiblesse de son frère. Mais après un dernier coups de poing bien placé, ce dernier se redressa, victorieux. Les deux frères s'empressèrent d'installer convenablement leur victime, avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Une fois le démon placé au centre du cercle d'incantation que Sam avait prit soin de tracer sur le sol, ils n'eurent plus qu'à attendre son réveil.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut Dean le premier qui s'avança, un léger sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

« Tu aimes ta cage ? » demanda-t-il, narquois.

Il ne reçut comme réponse qu'un regard haineux. Sam jeta un coup d'œil du côté de son frère et s'avança à son tour.

« Oh… Le petit Winchester… » fit le démon en le voyant s'approcher.

Ses yeux étincelèrent et il eut un rictus en sa direction.

« Qu'est ce que tu sais à propos de Sam, ordure ! » l'apostropha sèchement Dean en perdant toute trace d'humour.

Le Démon ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant de faire le tour du cercle, comme pour en tester la fiabilité. Il parut légèrement contrarié lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire possible. Il releva alors la tête et consentit à porter son attention sur Dean, qui attendait, le plus patiemment possible, la fin de son manège.

« Pourquoi je te le dirais…

- Peut-être parce que tu n'es pas vraiment en position de marchander ? lui répondit Dean sur un ton faussement incertain.

- Que je parle ou non, vous allez me renvoyer en Enfers, leur fit judicieusement remarquer le Démon en croisant les bras.

- Mais tu n'as pas envie de faire une bonne action avant qu'on te botte les fesses ? »

Le regard narquois qu'il reçut comme toute réponse l'informa de ce que pensait de sa proposition.

« Je suppose que ça veut dire non… »

Dean se tourna alors vers Sam et échangea un regard avec lui. Ce dernier hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

« Bon, et si on te laissait la chance d'aller voir ailleurs après que tu nous aies dit ce qu'on veut savoir ? » lui proposa l'aîné des Winchester.

- Et vous me laisserez en paix ? demanda l'homme en face de lui, sur un ton peu convaincu.

- Il ne faut pas trop tirer sur la corde non plus, fit Dean en lui adressant un léger clin d'œil. Disons seulement que tu auras au moins la chance d'avoir de l'avance. C'est toujours mieux que rien, non ? A prendre ou à laisser de toute manière… »

Les yeux du Démon passèrent simultanément de Dean à Sam, comme cherchant à savoir si l'offre était valable. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres asséchées avant de déclara d'une voix lente :

« Okay, faisons ça… »

Son regard s'immobilisa finalement sur Sam, et il ajouta :

« Que tu saches ce qui t'attend ou non ne changera rien de toutes façons. Ce qui doit arriver… arrivera. »

Légèrement agacé par tout ce bavardage inutile, Dean s'avança davantage des limites du cercle, se faisant plus menaçant.

« Bon, on est donc d'accord… Alors maintenant dis-nous ce qui arrive à Sam ! »

Le Démon semblait se délecter d'être ainsi au centre de l'attention. Lui, rebut de l'humanité, était à présent sollicité par deux chasseurs qui se trouvaient obligés de l'épargner pour obtenir les informations dont ils avaient besoin. La situation était absolument exceptionnelle. Il aurait été stupide de ne pas en profiter un minimum, aussi prit-il tout son temps avant de commencer.

« Tu dois commencer à ressentir des migraines et d'étranges changements d'humeurs, à présent, je me trompe ?

- C'est possible, en effet, marmonna Sam, prudent dans sa réponse.

- C'est même certain, le corrigea le Démon avec une certaine jubilation. Et ces rêves ? Tu les supportes ? »

Il esquissa un sourire victorieux en voyant que Sam n'avait pu retenir un sursaut. Dean, quant à lui, s'était tourné vers son frère, un sourcil levé un signe d'interrogation. Des rêves ? Sammy ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de le lui en faire la remarque, car Sam, reprenant un semblant d'aplomb, prit la parole :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour faire la liste de mes symptômes ! lui fit-il remarquer avec mauvaise humeur. Alors tu ferais mieux de me dire ce que tu sais, si tu ne veux pas que notre marché ne tombe à l'eau !

- Pas la peine de s'énerver, j'y viens…»

Il marqua une pause théâtral avant de souffler :

« Tout ça à un rapport avec _votre_ démon…

- _Notre_ démon ? répéta Dean, qui ne comprenait visiblement pas.

- Le Démon aux Yeux Jaunes, fit alors la voix de Sam à ses côtés. C'est bien ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un hochement de tête affirmatif lui donna la confirmation qu'il attendait.

« Mais c'est impossible ! On a renvoyé cette ordure en Enfer ! rappela Dean.

- Tu crois que c'est ce qui l'arrête ? ricana le démon en face de lui. Il avait des projets pour Sam, non ? Sam – grâce à toi, d'ailleurs, Dean… - n'est pas mort, contrairement à lui…

- Mais je n'ai plus de visions ! rétorqua Sam, qui semblait quelque perdu. Et puis, à sa mort, le rôle qui voulait me donner à disparu aussi !

- Ce rôle-là, peut-être… Mais celui que tu as maintenant, est encore plus important, je peux te l'assurer… »

Ce que les frères Winchester virent luire dans ses yeux leur fit redouter le pire. Ce fut finalement Dean qui, prenant son courage à deux mains, posa la question fatidique :

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut à Sam ?

- Tu ne comprends donc pas ? »

L'homme passa la langue sur ses lèvres, un sourire gourmand lui déformant les traits, et déclara subitement :

« Il a le projet de sortir des Enfers par l'intermédiaire du lien qui existe entre vous. En d'autres termes… Il te veut _toi_, Sammy… »


	6. Chapitre 6

**Note de l'Auteur :** On progresse, on progresse… Même si j'ai l'impression de faire du surplace. Mais j'pense que cette conversation était nécessaire pour le fil de l'histoire.

**Disclaimer **: Une nouvelle fois, rien à moi, et tout aux autres !

**Conseil de Musique : **S.O.S – Good Charlotte

Chapitre 6

Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il sur les personnes qui auraient méritées un peu de repos et, à l'inverse, laissait vivre en paix les criminels, et autres pourritures que portaient le monde… Vaste question, pour laquelle Sam Winchester aurait volontiers vendu une partie de son âme –voir même l'intégralité, après tout ! – ne serait-ce que pour avoir accès à un semblant de réponse.

Assis le plus confortablement possible sur la banquette défoncée du petit bar où Dean et lui s'étaient arrêtés, il fixait sa bière d'un œil morose. Il avait conscience du regard de son aîné braqué sur lui, mais ne se sentait pas la force de jouer la comédie pour sauver la face. Les révélations du Démon l'avaient clairement ébranlées, et il ne parvenait plus à trouver de nouvelles raisons pour se battre. Mais comment dire à son propre frère – un frère qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour lui, qui plus était – qu'il renonçait à se battre contre les plans machiavéliques dont il était l'objet ?

Mais il n'eut pas besoin d'aborder le sujet : Dean semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées, et curieusement, au lieu de laisser éclater sa colère, comme l'attendant Sam, il garda son calme, et prononça, d'une voix sourde, presque douloureuse :

« Sammy… N'abandonne pas, s'il te plait… »

Plus que les mots prononcés par son frère, ce fut l'intonation de sa voix qui lui fit lever la têt. Son regard se retrouva confronté à celui de son aîné et ce qu'il y lut, fit brusquement naître un sentiment de honte au creux de sa poitrine. Essayant d'échapper à son emprise, il détourna légèrement la tête, et murmura :

« Je suis fatigué, Dean…

- Je sais, » lui répondit simplement son frère.

Sam le vit, du coin de l'œil, qui baissait la tête vers la bouteille qu'il tenait en main. Se sentant obligé de se justifier, il continua, la voix plus ferme :

« Je… Peut-être que c'était inévitable ? On a pas arrêté de se battre contre eux, Dean. Je veux dire… Maman est morte à cause d'eux, Papa aussi… Toi aussi, tu vas mourir. C'était pas normal que moi je survive, tu ne crois pas ? »

Il posa un œil inquisiteur sur Dean qui n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement indiquant qu'il approuvait.

« Peut-être que tout était écrit depuis le début… Depuis la mort de Mam…

- Tais-toi !!! »

Interrompu violemment par Dean, Sam arqua un sourcil surpris. Son frère serrait dangereusement sa bière qui tremblait dans sa main.

« Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, Sam ! » siffla Dean, le coupant une nouvelle fois. Il redressa la tête pour faire face au regard éberlué de son cadet. « J'en ai marre de ton égoïsme, alors maintenant tu vas m'écouter ! »

Dean avala une rasade de bière avant de poursuivre, comme pour se donner le courage d'aller au bout.

« Je suis d'accord avec une chose : tout a commencé à la mort de Maman… J'ignore comment, j'ignore pourquoi c'est tombé sur nous, mais une chose est certaine : tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner !! Pas après ce qui est arrivé à Maman. Tu dois te battre, ne serait-ce que pour elle ! »

Comme Sam faisait mine de vouloir l'interrompre, il balaya d'un geste de main agacé tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire pour sa défense.

« Oui, je vais mourir… Et j'ai la trouille, Sammy… comme jamais ! Mais jamais je ne regretterais ce que j'ai fait pour toi _! Jamais_, tu entends ? Sauf si tu décides de te laisser faire par ce bâtard de Démon ! Tu dois te battre, Sam, pour honorer notre mémoire. Quand je serai parti, tu seras le dernier Winchester ! Tu comprends ça ? Notre dernière trace dans ce monde !! Tu ne peux pas te laisser avoir… Tu n'as pas le droit, » répéta-t-il convulsivement.

Sam restait muet devant la rage de son frère aîné qui le fusillait de tout son être. La boule présente au creux de son estomac sembla amplifier et s'agita désagréablement. Il passa une main las dans ses cheveux, comme incapable de trouver les mots qu'il fallait. Dean l'observait, l'air toujours aussi menaçant. Voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réaction, quelle soit positive ou négative, il se leva.

« Je vais me chercher une nouvelle bière… » lâcha-t-il avant de se diriger vers le bar.

Parvenu devant la serveuse, il s'accouda au comptoir, et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il expira bruyamment, évacuant ainsi la tension qui s'était accumulée depuis quelques heures. Il ne regrettait pas de s'être emporté : il fallait que Sam comprenne… Qu'il comprenne qu'il y avait bien plus que sa vie qui était en jeu. Dean n'aurait jamais supporté de mourir en sachant qu'il avait échoué et qu'il avait perdu son frère. Il était responsable de Sam, et il le protégerait jusqu'au bout, même si pour cela il devait agir contre sa volonté.

Le bruit mat de la bouteille percutant le comptoir en bois tira Dean de ses sombres pensées. Après s'être saisi de sa commande et avoir laissé quelques dollars, il se retourna avec l'intention de rejoindre son cadet. Mais la surprise suspendit son geste : Sam avait quitté sa place. Dean chercha la silhouette familière dans le bar, et ne la voyant pas, prit le chemin de la sortie, légèrement anxieux.

Mais son inquiétude n'était pas justifiée et il se détendit imperceptiblement lorsqu'il aperçut son frère assis sur le capot de l'Impala, garée sur le parking. Il s'approcha et prit place aux côtés de Sam, sans un mot. Se gardant bien de lui faire la moindre remarque, il décapsula du pouce sa bouteille qu'il porta jusqu'à sa bouche pour en prélever une gorgée. Lorsqu'il eut finit, la voix de Sam s'éleva alors :

« Je suis désolé, Dean… »

Un grognement sceptique lui répondit.

« Tu as raison, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Mais tu comprends… » Il s'arrêta là, comme hésitant à continuer. Il tourna la tête vers Dean, ses cheveux balayés par une légère brise.

« …c'est dur de savoir qu'on va se retrouver seul. »

Immédiatement après avoir prononcé ces mots, il se mit à fixer ses mains, comme honteux d'avoir dévoilé pareille faiblesse. Mais Dean, loin de lui en tenir rigueur, répondit :

« Je sais, Sammy. »

Il poussa un soupire avant de poser une main sur l'avant bras d'un Sam incertain sur la conduite à tenir.

« C'est bien pour ça que j'ai passé ce pacte : je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à continuer seul. » Il marqua une pause avant de continuer, un sourire étrangement triste étirant ses lèvres. « Tu te demandes pourquoi je n'ai pas appliqué ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? C'est bien simple : je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi, Sam…

- Tu dis n'import…

- Tais-toi, tu sais que c'est vrai » le contra Dean. « Je n'ai jamais su m'opposer à Papa, moi… Et ce n'est qu'un exemple parmi d'autres. »

Il haussa légèrement les épaules avant de conclure :

« Ca ne me gène pas… J'ai compris ça depuis bien longtemps. Mais je suis désolé que tu sois obligé d'endurer tout ça, Sammy… »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux frères qui regardèrent la nuit tomber progressivement sans en avoir vraiment conscience. Ce fut finalement Sam qui mit fin à cette situation plus que pesante en murmurant de façon à n'être audible que pour Dean :

« Je vais me battre, Dean. Pour Maman, pour Papa, mais surtout pour toi… »

Indistinctement, il vit le visage de son frère se tourner vers lui.

« Je sais, Sammy. Je n'ai jamais douté de toi… Il fallait juste te rappeler qui tu étais… »

Ils échangèrent un sourire plus léger. Dean lui tendit sa bière, et Sam s'en saisit. Tout deux quittèrent le capot de la voiture pour prendre place à l'intérieur.

« Et maintenant, il faut trouver un plan ! » grogna un Dean déterminé tandis qu'il mettait la clef dans le contact.

Sam ne répondit rien, mais toute son attitude démontrait bien son tout nouvel engagement dans leur quête contre le mal…


	7. Chapitre 7

**Note de l'Auteur :** Hummm, pas la peine de me dire que j'ai été longue : je suis au courant… --' Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté et écrit ! plus tôt. Bon, le principal c'est que la suite soit arrivée, non ? Je m'excuse par avance pour la mauvaise qualité de ce chapitre. J'avoue ne pas du tout être satisfaite… Les phrases sont lourdes, l'intrigue surement trop rapide, et les explications bancales. J'espère faire mieux pour l'épilogue…

**Disclaimer :** Encore une fois, rien à moi !

**Conseil de lecture :** Shadows of the day – Linkin Park

* * *

Chapitre 7

Dean ne prit même pas la peine de retenir son soupire agacé. Visiblement tendu, il consulta une nouvelle fois sa montre pour constater avec dépit que les minutes semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à s'écouler avec une lenteur toute désespérante.

« Arrête de regarder ta montre sans arrêt », siffla Sam à ses côtés.

Pivotant sa tête de manière à avoir son frère dans son champ de vision, Dean lui jeta un regard perplexe. Sam était assis sur une pierre tombale, fixant ses mains d'un air sinistre ; il ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention.

« Tu es sûr que c'est là ? » marmonna Dean.

Sa question tira son frère de ses mornes réflexions. Levant les yeux au ciel, excédé, il répondit :

« Tu m'as déjà posé la question 3 fois, Dean… Tu vois un endroit plus propice pour convoquer le démon que celui où on l'a renvoyé en Enfer ? »

Dean grimaça. Que Sam pouvait être tatillon ! Cela ne le découragea cependant pas, et déjà il enchaînait avec une autre question.

« Mais pourquoi doit-on attendre jusqu'à 00h16 ?

- C'est l'heure à laquelle il s'est fait troué la peau… l'informa Sam, en s'efforçant de ne pas perdre le peu de patience qui lui restait.

Le « oh » qui suivit fut la seule réponse de Dean, qui ne voyant pas ce qu'il pouvait ajouter, replongea dans le silence. A Minuit 15, les deux frères se levèrent de concert, sans même se consulter. S'avançant à travers les tombes, ils parvinrent jusqu'à la grande porte qui trônait au centre du cimetière ; porte qui avait permis à un trop grand nombre de démons de se faire la belle.

Durant les quelques mois qui s'étaient écoulés depuis cette sinistre nuit, les frères Winchester avaient eu beaucoup à faire. De nombreux démons avaient été renvoyés d'où ils venaient… Mais il en restait encore trop qui parcouraient librement les villes.

Sam se plaça face du pentacle aux arabesques compliquées qu'il avait tracé sur le sol durant l'après-midi. Son aîné en fit le tour, et se positionna face à lui. Tout deux échangèrent un regard, puis d'un même mouvement consultèrent une dernière fois leur montre respective. Sam hocha silencieusement la tête. Une seconde après, il commençait à réciter la litanie qui devait tirer le Démons aux Yeux Jaunes de ses enfers.

10 minutes plus tard, alors qu'il allait renoncer, une bourrasque s'éleva de nulle part et vint le percuter brutalement, le déséquilibrant.

« Tu as réussi ! » fit inutilement remarquer Dean en élevant la voix pour couvrir le sifflement qui était né.

En effet, ils pouvaient à présent distinguer une silhouette flottante qui se matérialisait devant eux. Le démon leur apparu sous sa dernière apparence, ils n'eurent donc aucun mal à l'identifier comme étant bien la personne qu'ils attendaient.

« Yeux jaunes » darda un regard flamboyant sur Sam. Un rictus déforma son visage et il eut un ricanement moqueur.

« Qui l'eut cru ? Le petit Sammy qui me ramène lui-même… Je te manquais ? Comme c'est touchant.

- Tu sais pourquoi tu es là ? le rudoya Dean qui n'appréciait guère le ton qu'il venait d'employer.

- Pas pour un câlin collectif, j'imagine…

- Tu voulais revenir par l'intermédiaire de Sam, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, maintenant que nous t'avons ramené, nous allons te réexpédié une nouvelle fois d'où tu viens, et ainsi le lien entre toi et Sam, sera définitivement rompu ! »

Les yeux de Dean semblaient presqu'aussi étincelants que ceux du démon auquel il faisait face.

« Tu as perdu, tu comprends… ?! » finit-il par dire l'œil mauvais.

Mais la réaction de celui qui avait tué ses parents le désarçonna : au lieu de paraitre effrayé comme Dean s'y attendait, il partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Perplexe, Dean et Sam n'eurent d'autre solution que d'attendre les explications qu'il ne tarda pas à leur fournir.

« Vous pensiez réellement que ce serait si simple, _boys_ ? Et moi qui ne jurais que par ton intelligence, Sammy… »

L'interpellé serra le poing, n'appréciant visiblement pas ce qu'il entendait.

« Tu ne peux pas te débarrasser comme ça de ce lien que nous avons établi », consentit enfin à déclarer 'yeux Jaunes'… « Tu m'appartiens, Sam. Tu m'as toujours appartenu depuis cette si merveilleuse nuit d'Halloween. »

Il envoya un baiser imaginaire à Sam comme pour étayer ses dires, tout en l'agrémentant d'un clin d'œil appuyé. Dean ne put en supporter davantage. Faisant fi du danger que représentait la confrontation avec un démon, il s'élança dans le cercle, le brisant pas la même occasion. Son poing alla s'écraser violemment sur la mâchoire du démon qui tituba dangereusement avant de tomber sur le sol.

La main plaquée contre ses lèvres ensanglantées, le responsable de cet élan d'agressivité, leva son regard sur Dean.

« Vous n'auriez jamais du commettre la grossière erreur de me ramener », marmonna-t-il, une intonation menaçante couvant dans sa voix.

Il se releva et n'étant plus limité par le cercle d'invocation, n'hésita plus. Sa main se dressa brusquement en direction de Dean. Ce dernier se sentit repousser brutalement en arrière ; il ne tarda pas à s'écraser lourdement dans l'herbe, n'échappant que de peu à la pierre tombale. Alors qu'il tachait de reprendre ses esprits, il ne put empêcher la sensation de déjà-vu de s'emparer de son esprit. Esprits qu'il reprit très vite en entendant un hurlement qu'il identifia comme appartenant à son frère.

Il chercha Sam des yeux, et finit par le découvrir, plaqué contre un arbre, la main du démon aux Yeux Jaunes encerclant sa gorge.

« Tue-le, D…Dean », réussit à prononcer Sam entre deux râles.

Paniqué, son aîné fouilla dans ses poches, fébrile. Il en sortit le Colt qu'ils avaient pris la précaution d'emmener. Rapidement, il mit en joug le démon, mais ne put appuyer sur la détente. Et s'il venait à toucher Sammy ? Mais son frère réitéra sa demande, d'une voix plaintive. Après une dernière hésitation, Dean tira en fermant les yeux.

Le démon reçut la balle à l'arrière du crâne… Et comme la fois précédente, il crépita fortement avant de disparaître dans un hurlement, non sans avoir adressé au préalable un regard meurtrier au responsable.

Dean étouffa un soupire de soulagement. Ils venaient d'échapper au pire… Il s'apprêtait à lancer l'une des ses réflexions douteuses dont il avait le secret, quand son regard se posa sur Sam. Les mots qu'ils allaient prononcer moururent sur ses lèvres.

Sam s'était doucement laissé glisser le long de l'arbre, la respiration sifflante, et difficile. Lorsqu'enfin il retira sa main, pressée contre son abdomen, Dean s'aperçut avec horreur qu'elle était couverte de sang…


	8. Epilogue

**Note de l'Auteur :** Et voilà l'épilogue… Dans la foulée. Je conclus donc cette histoire, avec un certain soulagement je vous avouerais. J'ai cru que je n'irai jamais au bout ! Si ça n'avait pas été pour les gentilles reviews que j'ai reçu tout au long de cette fic, elle aurait sûrement fini empoussiérée dans un coin de mon ordinateur, pour toujours ! Mais finalement, avec un peu - beaucoup ! – de persévérance, je vous l'ai terminé. J'espère que vous trouverez les explications convaincantes…

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, et ce sera la dernière fois que je le dis, compris ?!

* * *

Epilogue

Une histoire comme la leur pouvait-elle bien se terminer ? Il y avait quelques mois, Dean aurait, sans hésitation aucune, répondu que c'était impossible. Mais il avait été bien obligé de revenir sur ses positions ; car le miracle s'était produit.

Pourtant, tout semblait annoncer une horrible fin. Sam, victime d'un fratricide – certes involontaire mais bien réel – s'étouffait dans son propre sang. Dean à ses côtés ne pouvait que regretter amèrement le coup qu'il avait tiré, provoquant la blessure de son frère. Une blessure qui apparaissait aux yeux des deux Winchester comme mortelle… Il se semblait ne plus avoir d'échappatoire possible…

Mais la mort avait été, une nouvelle fois, contrainte de renoncer à son dû. C'était alors que Dean se répandait en lamentations sur le corps de son cadet que le miracle s'était produit, inattendu. Le corps de Sam s'était raidit brutalement, non pas dans un dernier spasme, mais secoué par la vie nouvelle qui s'était emparée de lui.

Sans comprendre, Dean avait vu se résorber la blessure de son frère, et quand il avait de nouveau osé croiser son regard, ce n'était pas les yeux voilés d'un mourant qui lui répondirent, mais bien les habituels yeux pétillants de son Sammy. Ne cherchant pas d'avantage d'explications, Dean s'était rué dans les bras de son cadet, pleurant tout son saoul.

Le fin mot de l'histoire arriva plus tard, par l'intermédiaire de Boddy qui avait été mandaté pour faire quelques recherches. Ce qu'ils apprirent alors alla au-delà de toutes leurs espérances. La main – en apparence meurtrière – de Dean, en tirant délibérément sur son frère, avait rompue ce lien terrible qui le maintenait au démon aux yeux jaunes. Il avait fallu que Dean tue lui-même son propre frère pour le voir revenir tel qu'il l'avait connu… Un paradoxe bien étrange.

Le fait de savoir Sam tiré d'affaire aurait largement suffi à contribuer à leur bonheur, mais Dean apprit également qu'en tuant celui qu'il avait voulu faire revenir à la vie, il avait réalisé, sans même en avoir conscience, le seul acte qui pouvait rompre le pacte qu'il avait passé avec la mort. Ayant lui-même tué Sam, il était allé au-delà des raisons initiales de son contrat, et par conséquent, n'avait désormais plus à s'en soucier, libéré.

Contrairement à ce que Dean avait toujours soutenu, les miracles existaient donc…

Attablés à un café où ils prenaient leur petit Déjeuner, Dean et Sam échangèrent un regard complice. Tout deux avaient été sauvés… Ils auraient pu s'arrêter. Ils auraient pu reprendre une vie normale… Mais sans même avoir besoin de se consulter, ils savaient qu'ils étaient redevables. Redevables de par cette vie qui leur avait été rendue. S'ils pouvaient de nouveau fouler librement la terre, ce n'était que pour accomplir ce pour quoi ils étaient nés.

Les démons auraient eu raison de s'inquiéter : les Frères Winchester étaient prêts, de nouveau opérationnels, pour ce pour leurs plus grands malheurs…

THE END


End file.
